Optically transparent materials, which can also conduct electricity, can be used in a wide range of applications, including transparent electrodes. Transparent electrodes can be used in various devices, such as displays, light emitting diodes, solar cells, dynamic ophthalmic products, and the like. Such transparent electrodes can be made by coating a transparent substrate, e.g., a glass or plastic substrate, with a film containing a metal oxide, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). ITO presents several drawbacks, however. For example, its price is increasing due to the scarcity of indium. Further, ITO-containing films can be brittle and tend to suffer degradation of their conductivity when subjected to mechanical strain, which makes it difficult to incorporate ITO-containing transparent electrodes into products where flexibility is desirable. Moreover, in some instances, ITO-containing films can develop haze over time. Thus, there is a continued need for materials from which one can form transparent conductive structures and that can overcome one or more of the disadvantages associated with ITO-based materials.